Amy and her Neighbour
by katalinethedingo
Summary: Amy has a neighbour. He always keeps chasing her whenever she goes outside. The question is, why does he keep chasing her? Shadamy. This is based on a funny YouTube video.


**Amy and her Neighbour**

_(Italics is Amy Narrating)_

(Normal is the Events happening)

_Hi, my name is Amy Rose. All my life I have lived in fear. Today marks 943 since I have stayed in this house. I have never gone outside ever since _**he **_showed up. I even had dreams about him. He was always chasing me every time I went out-_

Amy had been cut off when she heard a doorknob turn. She was inside her closet sitting on a stool with her lights off. She was carrying a torch which was shining on her face. She is a pink hedgehog with quills which ended below her shoulders along with three bangs covering her left eye.. She was wearing a strange pink suit on with the top part not covering her revealing her white singlet. She turned her head to the door on her left to reveal a grown looking red male hedgehog checking up on her; turning the light on when he opened the door. He saw the ridiculous outfit she was wearing and the position she was in. He couldn't help but chuckle at her childish ways and closed the door. He then opened the door again to turn off the light. When he closed the door, Amy turned her head towards her audience once again.

_So anyways, he was always chasing me every time I went outside. I didn't take a really good look at him, but he is actually a black hedgehog with red stripes. He is amazingly hot I can tell you that. The problem is, he is my next door neighbour. I couldn't even go outside. He just kept on chasing me no matter what I do. _

_When I get the mail…._

Amy was in front of her mailbox which read 1252. She opened it up to reveal letters. She smiled when she got them out. She was looking at the letters. Her ears twitched, she looks to her left to see a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, legs and arms along with white chest fur skating towards her. She yelped when she threw the letters and ran away from him. He still skated towards her.

_When I mowed the lawn…._

"Dad, it's all right I can do it!" yelled Amy. Amy was excited for her first time mowing the lawn. Amy was wearing a tight singlet with cargo shorts which ended mid-thigh. Amy already got started with mowing the lawn. She was about to turn a corner when she suddenly saw her neighbour skate towards. She yelped again and left the lawn-mower running away while her neighbour jumped over the lawn-mower.

_Even when I took out the rubbish…._

Amy was in front of the large green bin with the rubbish bag in her hand. She opened the lid; ready to put the rubbish in it. She looked to her left to see her neighbour skating towards her. She yelped when she threw the rubbish at him and knocks over the large bin in his way. While she was running away, he simply jumped over the two objects and kept on chasing her.

_I couldn't escape, no matter what, he was everywhere…_

Amy was peacefully reading her book inside her living room. She was right in front of her window; sitting on her lounge chair while reading her book. She was about to turn her page when she saw a flash of black. She looked up when she saw her neighbour in front of her with an emotionless face. Amy eyes widened and screamed while she jumped in her chair causing the chair to knock backwards. All you could hear was a feminine voice saying "ow".

_But today is the day; that I will finally go outside. When I can forget about him, when I can feel free from him. I can finally feel free…_

Amy walked outside of her living room no longer wearing her ridiculous pink suit. She was wearing her mid-thigh length shorts. She was spinning around on her porch finally seeing the bright light. She was breathing in the fresh scent of nature while skipping down her porch steps. She was still spinning on the sharp yet soft grass; feeling it beneath her bare feet. She was finally on her knees in the middle of the lawn. She had her arms out wanting to embrace the fresh air and the bright light. She was breathing in the fresh scent from the air. She was smiling with her eyes closed. She took a deep breath again now smelling a spicy scent. That's when her eyes opened into a confused expression. She had smelt that scent before. Every time when _he_ is around. So that means….

_Oh no….._

She yelped again when she got up and started running when he started chasing after her. Both of them were running around in circles all over again. Amy had a lot of things on her mind. That is until Amy finally stopped on her spot. She turned around facing him and put her arm out saying "STOP!". The black male froze in his spot when he is about her arm away from him. She was just glaring at him while he still had an emotionless face on him. "I am sick of you chasing me around all day, where ever I go. Why are you chasing me? Why is it me of all people? Who are you? What do you want with me?! How come you keep on torturing me every day with you chasing me? Well guess what. I am not going through with this anymore. I don't care how good looking you are. I just want it to stop." She ended panting. The black male just walked towards her. He then grabbed her chin making her face upwards towards. The male just leaned into her ear.

"Cause I want you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Who am I? I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I want you to be my own. I always wanted to chase you until I sweep you off your feet. I will not stop until you agree to be mine." He whispers in her ear. He then leans his head back to see Amy blushing madly. Amy could feel her heart beat so fast after his speech.

"Yes, I will be yours." She whispered back. Shadow then crushed his lips on hers. Amy's eyes widened until they closed when she kissed him back. They both wrapped their arms around each other and the kiss turned into a full out make out session. When they finally pulled away leaving a trail of saliva, Amy was in a daze. "Shadow…." She moaned before she fainted in front of him. He just looked down at her confused while kicking her to wake her up.

"Hello. Wake up please." Shadow says awkwardly while still kicking her.

_Shadow, I love you….._

* * *

__**Hello, this is katalinethedingo. I just wanted to say that this story is based upon a funny YouTube video called 'A boy and his Neighbour' by MisterEpicMan. The original story has no romance in it. So please check it out by the way.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA and Original story (with no romance) is by MisterEpicMan.**

**Please leave a comment to see what you think about it.**


End file.
